


【胜出R】迟到的新年礼物。

by Yiyeshi



Category: no. - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 胜出
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyeshi/pseuds/Yiyeshi
Summary: 补档。





	【胜出R】迟到的新年礼物。

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。

【胜出】迟到的新年礼物  
口交有，ooc慎

“咚...”墙上的挂钟响了第十下，新年就快要到了，爆豪胜己坐在客厅的沙发上，眼睛盯着手机屏幕，手机上的消息还停留在八点。

 

废久那家伙说九点钟点有礼物送来，现在已经十点了，可门口一点声音都没有，爆豪的作息向来准时，平时这个时候他早就已经躺在床上睡上舒舒服服的一觉了，但是他为了等一个迟到的礼物一直在客厅坐到现在。

爆豪觉得自己的眼皮有些沉，他揉揉自己的太阳穴，让自己保持清醒，当时没一会儿爆豪还是被自己的困意打败，他靠在沙发上，迷迷糊糊的进入了梦中。

 

爆豪在梦里觉得自己的阴茎被一个湿润的东西包裹着，从下身传来的快感麻痹了他的神经，迫使他睁开眼睛，他低头看见自己的裤链已经被拉开，胯下蹲着一个绿色的身影，戴着猫耳，脖子上还挂了个铃铛，只遮住大腿根部的短裙——真骚，爆豪在心里骂了一句，自己的阴茎已经被绿谷含在口腔里，绿谷一点一点的吞进着爆豪的阴茎，时不时伸出软软的舌头舔一口柱身，爆豪伸手按住绿谷的头，让自己的阴茎能进入绿谷的喉管，平时爆豪没少这么做，但是没想到现在这个动作引起了身下人的不满，绿谷抬头用自己已经沾染上情欲的眼睛看着爆豪，嘴里吞着爆豪的阴茎，说不出话，只能发出呜呜的声音。

绿谷跪坐在地板上，一只手握着自己没有吞进去的部  
分阴茎，另一只手摸着爆豪的阴囊，绿谷的口技算不上好，他的尖牙偶尔还会挂到爆豪的阴茎，让爆豪吃疼的倒吸一口冷气，但是爆豪非但不介意，而且还偏爱让绿谷做这个，因为爆豪觉得这种做法有一种征服感，绿谷嘴巴很小，只能吞进去一小部分阴茎，另一部分只能用自己的手照顾着，前列腺液混着绿谷的津液，全部被绿谷吞进嘴里。

 

绿谷觉得嘴巴有点酸，他一点点的舔着爆豪的阴茎，然后慢慢往外吐，最后到龟头的时候，绿谷再一口含住龟头，好好照顾这最敏感的地方，男人的私密部位没有他身上自带的淡淡的香气，反而涩涩的，有一股很大的膻腥味，绿谷含着它的时候很不舒服，甚至会有干呕的冲动，但是面前的人并不会放过自己，每当自己忍不住想吐出来的时候，爆豪总会按着绿谷的脑袋，把他的阴茎使劲往绿谷嘴里送，后来绿谷倒是学聪明了，在自己有想吐的欲望的时候，先不慌把阴茎一下子吐出来，而是用舌头从自己能含住的根部一直往前舔，就像刚才那样。

绿谷觉得含在自己嘴里的龟头又比刚才涨大了一分，他知道爆豪就要射在自己嘴里了，他的手快速撸动着爆豪的阴茎，舌头不停地吮吸着龟头，他听到爆豪闷哼一声，阴茎在自己嘴里一抖，黏糊糊的液体就到了绿谷的嘴里，呼噜一声，绿谷把精液全吞到了嘴里。

爆豪觉得绿谷今天很乖，他把绿谷从地上抱起来，让他跨坐在自己的腿上，他仔细一看，才发现绿谷今天和平时不一样，他的眼睛已经完全被情欲控制了，绿谷大口大口的喘着粗气——这小子是被下药了啊，爆豪冷笑一声，一把扯下绿谷的裙子，再顺便拽掉绿谷的内裤，然后爆豪一只手捏住绿谷胸前的一颗粉粒，一只手握住绿谷已经半硬的阴茎，刚才废久让自己爽到了，当然要适当的奖励一下他。

爆豪的手因为常年使用个性的原因，有一层薄薄的茧子，绿谷的阴茎被爆豪握在手里撸动着，绿谷挺了挺腰身，把自己往爆豪怀里送，爆豪对绿谷这个动作很是满意，他快速撸动着绿谷的阴茎的同时，也不忘揉捏一下绿谷胸前的肉粒，被宠幸的那一颗肉粒明显已经充血挺立了，另一颗还像原来一样，爆豪当然不会放过另一颗粉粒，他俯下身子，一口咬住了另一颗肉粒，爆豪吮吸着绿谷的乳头，绿谷在爆豪的怀里轻微的颤抖着，爆豪放过绿谷胸前的两颗肉粒，狠狠地咬了绿谷的锁骨一口。

“啊唔…”痛感让绿谷叫出了声，绿谷的眼眶里已经溢满了生理盐水，似乎马上就要顺着脸颊滑下来，他的阴茎还在爆豪的手里，爆豪放开他的时候，他下意识的用两只胳膊环住了爆豪的脖子。

 

爆豪加快手中的速度，一股白浊的液体从绿谷的马眼里射出来，射在了爆豪的黑色工字背心上，爆豪也不在意，用食指从自己的黑背心上沾了一点儿绿谷的精液，准备当润滑液用，另一只手的食指在绿谷的后穴口打了个转，绿谷在爆豪怀里摆着屁股，像是在向爆豪求欢似的，事实上他也确实这么做了，爆豪使坏，没有用精液为绿谷扩张，而是用了那一只什么也没有的手指，直接捅进了绿谷狭窄的甬道，绿谷疼的后背紧绷，脚趾都蜷缩在一起，没经过润滑的甬道有些涩，爆豪的手指在里面抽动了两下绿谷的后穴就开始分泌出肠液。

”只是被手指干了两下就流了这么多水，还真是淫荡啊，废久。”爆豪一边打趣一边又伸进了一根手指，爆豪的手指偏粗，带有薄茧的手指刮在肠壁上的感觉让绿谷刺激的浑身一颤。  
“小胜…”绿谷软软糯糯的声音像猫爪子一样挠着爆豪的心，爆豪只觉得自己的阴茎现在硬的发疼，但是他又怕现在进去只会让面前的人更痛，爆豪虽然脾气暴躁，但是在这方面意外的会替恋人考虑。

 

爆豪不紧不慢的伸进第三根手指，凭着记忆找到让绿谷欲罢不能的那个点，用手指轻轻按压那个点，“哈啊…”绿谷被刺激的喘出声，“小胜…那里…不…不行…”  
爆豪露出一个恶劣的笑，“不行？老子看你不是被我的手指干挺舒服的吗？”  
绿谷听到话把头埋进爆豪的颈窝，他吐出的热气一层一层的拍在爆豪的颈间，爆豪的三根手指在绿谷的甬道里已经进出自如了，他拔出手指，绿谷感觉到身体里的异物拿出去，不禁感觉到一丝空虚，他贴近爆豪的身体，手握住爆豪的阴茎，把硕大的龟头对准自己已经被扩张过的穴口，爆豪搂着绿谷的腰，一点儿也没有准备动的意思，他就想看看面前这个小废物会怎么做。

 

绿谷的脸上泛着桃色的红，似乎连连上的雀斑都沾染上了情欲，他扶住爆豪的阴茎，咬着下唇，往爆豪的龟头上坐了下去。  
“哈啊…唔嗯……”后穴的空虚感在爆豪进入他体内的那一瞬间全部消失，随即而来的是后穴被龟头碾压的刺痛感和快感，最粗的地方已经全部进去了，后面的会轻松很多，绿谷的后穴一点一点的把爆豪的阴茎全部吃进去，肉穴被填满的快感从绿谷的脊柱一直传到绿谷的脑子里，他感觉自己的身体轻飘飘的，仿佛没有实感，便伸出手抓住爆豪的胳膊。

爆豪还是没有动，绿谷的后穴不管进入多少次，再做的时候还是紧的跟雏儿一样，就是这一点让爆豪被绿谷栓的紧紧的，不过拴住他们的，除了性，还有爱。  
绿谷用含着眼泪的眸子盯着爆豪，爆豪也用猩红的眼睛看着绿谷，爆豪猜到了绿谷现在正在想什么，用有些嘲讽的语气对绿谷说“想要？那就自己动。”  
绿谷有点不情愿的鼓了鼓腮帮子，但身体还是开始一上一下的动了起来，绿谷动的很慢，把爆豪积攒起来的一点儿快感都给磨没了。  
爆豪挺了一下自己的腰，把自己送到最深，绿谷被突如其来的猛攻捅了个措手不及，后穴猛的收缩一下，  
爆豪被夹得差点精关失守，爆豪嗤笑一声，开始快速的动起来，绿谷的手还在爆豪的胳膊上，爆豪把手从绿谷的腰上挪到绿谷的屁股上，开始揉捏起来，“唔啊…小…小胜…快…快点…”

“这么浪，是不是被很多人操过啊？”爆豪挑着眉毛调戏绿谷，他知道绿谷从来没跟别人做过这档子事，但是他就是想看绿谷瞪着眼睛反驳自己的样子。  
“没…就只有…小胜…啊啊…一个人…哈啊…”绿谷果然如了爆豪的愿，开始反驳着爆豪。  
绿谷只能断断续续的发出声音，爆豪加快抽插的速度，一下比一下重的捅着绿谷，绿谷脖子上的铃铛随着绿谷的身体发出铃铃铃的响声，爆豪的龟头一遍一遍的碾过让绿谷舒服的点，绿谷死死的抓住爆豪的胳膊，就像抓住了他的救命稻草一样，绿谷被操的眼珠止不住的向上翻，一节舌头暴露在外面，爆豪知道这是绿谷要高潮的前奏，爆豪像打桩机一样的不停撞着绿谷，被情欲冲昏了头脑也不管绿谷是不是痛不痛，他一次一次的顶到最深，仿佛要把阴囊也一起塞进去。

绿谷感觉到身体一麻，酥酥麻麻的快感快速席卷了全身，他身体开始止不住的颤抖，后穴因为高潮紧紧的吸着爆豪的阴茎，一般人可能已经被夹射了，爆豪又向前猛顶了一下，龟头感觉到一个比后穴更加温热潮湿的东西，还在一张一合的就像在欢迎自己进入一样。  
“这是你的结肠口吧？废久。”爆豪顶的更加深入，每次都把绿谷的结肠口直接撞开。  
“小胜…不要…会…会坏掉的……啊啊！”绿谷已经被操的有些神志不清，从龟头开始不断的冒出前列腺液。  
“喂喂，废久，你不会直接被操到潮吹了吧，还真像个女人一样，骚货。”  
“噗呲”一声，爆豪感觉自己的阴茎被一股湿乎乎液体包裹着，绿谷的后穴开始不断的冒出肠液。  
废久这家伙居然用屁股高潮了。

“老子要射在你结肠里，接好了废久。”爆豪顶开绿谷的结肠口，“哈…不要…真的会坏掉的…小胜”绿谷满含泪水，嗓子已经有点沙哑了，一边哀求一边用手又环上了爆豪的脖子，好让自己有个支撑点。  
“老子看你也不像不想的样子啊。”  
爆豪没等绿谷反驳又猛的在绿谷体内抽插了十几次，再次顶开绿谷的结肠口，全部射在了绿谷的结肠里。

“啵”一声，爆豪的把自己的阴茎从绿谷的后穴里拔出来，爆豪的精液混着绿谷的肠液一起从后穴不断的往外涌出，爆豪伸出手指堵住绿谷的后穴，不让精液继续从里面流出来，绿谷大口大口的喘着粗气，舌尖还露在空气里，似乎还在高潮的余韵里，爆豪俯身咬住绿谷的舌头，用虎牙咬破了绿谷的舌尖，血腥味扩散在爆豪的嘴里，爆豪亲上绿谷的嘴唇，把混有铁锈味的唾液往绿谷嘴里送，绿谷呜咽着，却因为嘴被堵住什么也说不出来，津液顺着嘴角从绿谷的嘴里流下来，爆豪放开绿谷的嘴唇，津液被扯成一道银丝。  
他把手从绿谷的后穴里抽出，带出来一股粘稠的液体。

爆豪年轻气盛，刚才软下来的性器很快又硬了起来，他把绿谷抱起来，翻了个身扔在沙发上，绿谷的后穴在爆豪面前一览无遗，爆豪伸手捏住绿谷的屁股，绿谷天生瘦，除了脸上有点肉之外，就是屁股上的肉多，爆豪揪住屁股上的软肉，揉了几下，扶住绿谷的腰，又直挺挺的进入绿谷的体内，绿谷还没缓过神来，又被爆豪整根没入，拔出，丝毫不给绿谷喘息的机会。

“哈啊....啊.....小胜....不要了！”绿谷的嗓子已经已经喊哑了，爆豪丝毫没有停下来的意思，反而一下比一下用力，一次比一次深入，绿谷已经没有力气再叫出声了，只能呜呜咽咽的额哼着，爆豪一只手抬起来，往绿谷的屁股上重重的拍了一下。

“啊！”屁股上传来的痛感让绿谷还是叫出了声。  
“这不是还能叫吗？”爆豪不怀好意的一巴掌接一巴掌的打在绿谷的屁股上，整个客厅里回荡着肉被拍打的响声和一声连着一声的尖叫还有性交时滋滋的水声。

绿谷把头埋进沙发里，手紧紧的抓着沙发垫子，他的膝盖把沙发印出了两个深深的凹陷，爆豪还在绿谷身后打桩机似的不停地插入，抽出，交媾的地方不停的滴出肠液，把沙发染湿了一大块，爆豪的龟头又一次顶到了绿谷的结肠口，结肠口因为还留有爆豪精液的原因还微微张开着，爆豪一个挺身，又往绿谷的结肠里射了一次，绿谷的小腹因为装了两次精液而微微鼓起，小腹上还有爆豪性器的轮廓，爆豪放开绿谷的腰，从绿谷的后穴里退出来，从客厅的柜子里找到一个肛塞，堵住了绿谷的后穴。

“小胜？！”冰凉的肛塞进入甬道的感觉让绿谷一颤，“...我...想去清理...”  
爆豪把绿谷从沙发上又捞回自己的怀里，对着绿谷轻笑一声。“清理什么，装着老子的精液，一滴也不准露。”绿谷太累了，肠道里还有不属于自己的东西，他只觉得眼前一黑，就昏过去了。

 

爆豪抱着绿谷进入房间里，把绿谷放在床上，两个人相拥而眠。

“咚咚.....”墙上的挂钟响了第十二下，新年到了，爆豪从梦中醒过来，看了一眼自己的裤子，已经完全湿了。

“啧。”爆豪起身走进厕所，把家居裤子和内裤一起扯下来丢进一个盆子里，然后回房里换了一条裤子。

“叮咚叮咚....”门铃毫无征兆的响了起来，爆豪起身去开门，打开门就看见了带着围巾抱着礼物笑的一脸灿烂的绿谷。

“小胜，抱歉，准备过来的路上又接到了一个新的任务，这么晚来肯定打扰到你了。”绿谷小心翼翼的解释道，脸上被外面的冷气冻得通红，他把礼物递给爆豪，爆豪瞥了一眼礼物，接到手里就把礼物直接扔在了鞋架子上。

“进来。”爆豪招呼绿谷进了家门，绿谷刚走出几步，就被爆豪压在了地板上，爆豪的手伸进绿谷的上衣里，开始抚摸着绿谷的乳头，绿谷的瞳孔因为惊讶而骤缩“小胜你干嘛？”

 

“当时是拆新年礼物了。”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 顶风作案。


End file.
